


Stellar Collision

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time was bathed in the glory of a stellar collision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stellar Collision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** 212: gorgeous  
>  **trope_bingo** prompt: immortality/reincarnation
> 
> For **Melagan** as a small token of my thanks.

The stars had been Rodney's first true love and his boyhood room had been full of posters, but not of the movie star variety like most of his peers. He used his pocket money to buy posters depicting images of far off galaxies taken by the Hubble telescope. Some of these stars and even whole galaxies were in their death throes, others in the process of creation, and yet nothing truly died out there, living on forever as stardust, or simply reincarnated, moving from one amazing form to another.

"Gorgeous," John murmured from the seat beside him, and Rodney had to agree.

This was something Rodney never truly believed he would see with his own eyes and yet here he was, looking through the front viewscreen of the jumper at the most incredible sight. Two solar systems were crashing into each other and the gravitational pull of two different suns was tearing apart the planets caught in their orbits. Within days the two stars would merge, resulting in the birth of a new star as their energies combined. New planets might form from the debris swirling around them in the millennia to follow, but for now Rodney would witness the death and birth of the stars firsthand.

He glanced across the darkened cockpit, catching a glimpse of John bathed in the glorious colors of swirling matter and gaseous material, and couldn't help grinning insanely when John caught his look and smiled back at him. The Daedalus would arrive tomorrow, laden down with scientists eager to witness this amazing sight too but for now it was just the two of them hanging in space, with the equivalent of autopilot set to keep them just beyond the gravitational tidal pull.

The Ancient technology was recording reams of data that would take scientists back on Earth months to pore through, and the images taken by the scanners would be sharper than any captured by Hubble.

Several more hours passed by in silence as Rodney worked to prove theories that could only be postulated before this day, so he startled a little when John's hand grasped his upper arm.

"This will still be here tomorrow," John murmured.

Rodney was tempted to brush off the gentle order to get some sleep until he saw something in John's expression that fired up a different passion within him. The starlight picked up the myriad colors in John's hazel eyes, patterns of green and blue flecked with gold. He caught the tip of John's tongue wetting soft, inviting lips, and the merest thought of tasting those lips turned into action.

Rodney pulled back, expecting John to be equally shocked before he gathered his senses and punched Rodney in the face, but instead John's expression morphed from surprise to interest, hands reaching out to cradle Rodney's face as he drew him back into another kiss. He pulled back almost immediately and simply stared at Rodney as if bemused that they had never kissed before. For a moment Rodney was mesmerized by his eyes before the tip of John's tongue caught his attention again, this time brushing over swollen lips. All thoughts of stellar collisions faded as his lips crashed into John's once more, hands pushing under John's dark t-shirt, eager to find warm flesh beneath. The unexpected fall of their bodies onto the floor between the back of the seats and the cockpit doorway gave him a fresh appreciation of Ancient design, the floor warm and strangely comfortable beneath him. One of John's hands cradled the back of his head, preventing it from striking the floor, and Rodney showed his appreciation for that too by deepening the kiss. He arched up against the warm hand dragging up his t-shirt as it glided up his side, and gasped as John moved away only to shift down and lap at one exposed nipple. Pleasure surged through him and he moaned aloud as John's agile fingers unclasped his pants and reached in to wrap around his cock. Rodney arched into the tight hold, feeling the pleasure grow as he thrust into John's hand, wanting desperately to reciprocate.

He caught John by surprise when he surged up and rolled them over, making quick work of John's pants, dragging them down along with his pale blue boxers to mid-thigh. This time John gasped as Rodney proved his mouth had a talent for more than just talking; licking and sucking, tongue pressing over the sensitive bundle of nerves that had John's cock fully hard and erect in seconds. He worked John relentlessly, unable to look away from the almost tortured expression as John's gasps urged him on. He felt John still momentarily beneath him before the taste of bitter come flooded his mouth, and he swallowed eagerly, relishing every drop until John was lying boneless and sated beneath him. Their eyes caught as Rodney's hand caressed one pale asscheek, thumb trailing along the valley to brush over his opening.

"Do it," John ordered softly, and a small compartment opened at John's mental command. 

Rodney was never more grateful for the small pack of supplies contained within as he quickly pulled out a tube he could use for lubricant, and a condom. He spared a moment to thank Carson for insisting on their inclusion on all missions before dismissing thoughts of anything or anyone other than John. Rodney fumbled through the preparation in his desperation, pausing when John snorted softly in amusement.

"You try doing this to someone as hot as you when you're as-."

John dragged Rodney down into a brief but dirty kiss. "Next time," he murmured, and it took a moment for his words to make sense to Rodney, but once they did Rodney almost came on the spot just from the knowing how much John wanted him in turn. Next time.

When he finally pressed inside John, it was amazing, and when he came all too soon it felt like stars colliding inside his head, glorious and beautiful.

Afterwards they lay in a sweaty, boneless tangle of limbs, still bathed in the light of a stellar collision with all the terrifying beauty visible through the viewscreen.

"Gorgeous," John murmured again, but this time he was looking at Rodney.

END  
 


End file.
